


Forbidden Desire

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Eve was back. Back on Earth, back for the love of her life who was taking a permanent vacation in the City of Angels, she didn't take long to find his club and when she did Eve didn't waste time in catching up. The club was amazing, so much music and dancing and she found herself in the middle of the room full of people with her arms in the air, moving and having fun for the first time in ages.
Relationships: Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Forbidden Desire

Eve was back. Back on Earth, back for the love of her life who was taking a permanent vacation in the City of Angels, she didn't take long to find his club and when she did Eve didn't waste time in catching up. The club was amazing, so much music and dancing and she found herself in the middle of the room full of people with her arms in the air, moving and having fun for the first time in ages.

Lucifer catches sight of her from where he leans against his bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand - as soon as he sees her white dress flowing around he puts the glass down and fights through the crowd to reach her. 

"Eve?" He asks loudly enough to cut through the sound of the pounding music.  
"Lucifer!" She exclaims excitedly, her arms immediately wrap around his neck and she pulls him in for a hug.  
"What in Dad's name are you doing here?" He shouts.  
"I'm here for you!"

That short catch up led to her following Lucifer up to the elevator to his penthouse, he insisted they speak somewhere where they'd actually be able to hear each other, he couldn't believe she was actually here. 

"Why did you leave? How did you leave?" He asks with a slight edge to his voice, both confusion and panic in his tone.  
"I found a way - I needed to see you Lucifer" and then she smiles in that way that reminds him of why he first liked her all those eons ago.  
"But why?" He asks. 

"Everyone is so happy up there...so happy and so dull. I miss the excitement! I miss you!" 

"That is all well and good but humans cant just pop in and out of heaven willy nilly, what makes you think you'd be able to go back?" 

"What if I don't want to go back?" 

"What? Don't be ridiculous of course you have to go back" 

"I want to stay here...with you" 

...

It barely seems like he's seen her for an hour before their lips are pressing against each other and her hands are all over his warm torso, popping his shirt buttons in desperate search for the body she once loved - for the Devil she once loved. His tongue pushed into her mouth and she granted entrance enthusiastically when she moaned against his lips in delight. He is just as amazing as she remembered and she needs to see all of him so bad, as they stumble up the few steps to Lucifer's bedroom she shoves the unbuttoned shirt off his toned shoulders and hums into his mouth when she grips onto his sides with eager hands. Lucifer's head is spinning but he's also never felt more sure of anything, he needs this - needs to be with her because it all makes sense, they are meant for each other and even though the pain of the Detective is still very real he knows that Eve will be able to numb it. 

Their lips are all pink and swollen and slick with saliva and Lucifer is pulling her dress off her body, he grunts when he can't quite get the leverage to take it off but Eve pulls away from the heated kiss. 

"Rip it off" she says with a soft voice and a smile and Lucifer obeys with a growl and tears the material from her body as if it were tissue paper, revealing her own warm skin to his hands as they travel down to her underwear and he slips his fingers underneath her waistband. Eve almost trembles in excitement when he looks her in the eye and pushes a finger between her now soaked folds and runs the pad along her clit, she moans quietly and arches into the touch before Lucifer is throwing her on the bed and kicking his trousers off with determined eyes and a smile that made her tingle. 

It was almost animalistic when he crawled onto the bed over her body and much like the dress he tore her underwear off her legs until Eve's gorgeous cunt was open and begging for his touch, she hadn't felt him in so, so long and Lucifer is bending down and holding her soft thighs apart with a smile. 

"Lucifer" she moans, he hadn't even touched her yet but the anticipation and thrill was leaking into her bones and Eve wanted nothing more than to feel his body, his hands, his mouth, his dick - anything, she misses him so badly that when his tongue circled her throbbing clit in a practised movement over and over Eve was weeping, she was gripping the bedsheets with white knuckles and a sheen of arousal induced sweat over her forehead. Lucifer knew exactly what he was doing, as he always did - finding the perfect spots to touch and speed to move at to have his lover's body aching in desire and pleasure. 

He hums as he sucks softly on her clit and Eve moans as her hands find purchase on the bed, she had only been with him and Adam and although it wasn't enough experience to compare to the rest of the world she was entirely certain he was the best lover out there. Lucifer was giving and generous and extremely talented as his fingers tease at her entrance before Eve is gasping at the stretch of his middle and forefinger crooking upwards in search of that spot he knows makes her - 

"Lucifehhr" she moans loudly, he smirks against her and licks along her clit lavishly, his fingers pumping inside her and drawing out beautiful moans and cries and she is trying most thoughtfully to avoid shouting 'oh my God' for fear it would rather ruin the mood. He was getting her closer and who could blame her, it had been too long and he was so good but she didn't want to finish just yet - he of all people would appreciate that drawing it out makes it all the more fun, however his tongue on her clit and his fingers moving faster had Eve flushed and noisy and she had to gather all of her self restraint to stop him. 

"Luciferrr, Lucifer wait - wait" she breathes out. 

"Something the matter darling?" He asks with his lips wet from her juices before he sucks the taste of her from his fingers, Eve blushes at the sight of his disheveled hair and gorgeous eyes. She sits up from the bed and smiles, grabbing Lucifer by the hair and pulling him in to a kiss and subsequently ripping a suprised moan from his chest as she flips them over and straddles his hips.  
Lucifer pushes his tongue back between her lips and they're both moaning and biting and licking into each other's mouths as Eve feels his erection against her backside and shivers in anticipation and need. 

"Eager little thing..." he says with the signature devilish smile as the two pull back from the kiss, Eve can feel her cunt throbbing between her thighs and leaving a wet mark on his hot body.  
"I want you, Lucifer" she says, desperation leaking from her voice. 

"You have me" 

Eve raises her hips and grinds down with Lucifer's perfect cock sliding inside her and making them both moan out in pleasure at the tightness of her cunt, stretching around him. Soon enough she starts to move her hips and take him in and out of her body with his hands on her waist as assistance, Lucifer thrusts up into her and one particularly hard buck of his hips had Eve's eyes fall shut as she moans his name in pure arousal. 

Their bodies moves against each other, grinding and pumping and moaning and Eve is feeling something she hasn't felt in so long she thought it had gone away for ever - she was getting what she wanted, Lucifer always made sure other's desires were fulfilled and as his dick thrust up into her deliciously Eve saw stars behind her eyes. He was furiously pushing her towards a mind fuckingly good orgasm as be brought his thumb down onto her clit and rubbed in circles until she was breathless and whimpering in pleasure, riding him with shaky legs and letting him push into her. She never lasted long when she was with him, Adam was never the same - Lucifer pushed all the right buttons and she was aching for release when she felt the familiar tug at the pit of her stomach. 

"Lucifer" she moans loudly, panting out his name in a cry of pleasure as her muscles contract hard and she cums over his cock, the world turning white as she screams in ecstasy and Lucifer continues thrusting into her, looking up at her blissed out face he pants along with her until she comes down from the climax and opens her eyes. 

She smiles again, but she wasted no time in climbing off his body and laying down between his spread legs until she became eye level with his impressive cock. Lucifer looks down at her and he feels calm for the first time in a while, he feels genuinely okay and when Eve licks along his tip his body shivers and a soft moan leaves his mouth when those lips close around his dick. 

Eve is taking what she wants and sucking him down into her throat until neither of them can breathe and Lucifer is sure this is closest he has been to heaven since the rebellion - her mouth is perfect, warm and soft and oh so wet as her lips shine with her spit. A tight groan escapes his lips and Lucifer's hips buck off the bed as she does a particularly delightful thing with her tongue that makes him regret them being apart for so long, they fit together like a puzzle, she knew exactly what he liked and payed attention to every gasp and moan that vibrated the air above his lips. 

"Eve" he moans when she hums around his length and sends pleasure shooting through his body strong enough to make Lucifer's eyes shut tightly as he groans. His hands are tangled in her hair with his fingers pulling at the long dark strands enough to make her moan in delight against his cock and leave Lucifer utterly breathless. The first woman on Earth - supposedly Lucifer's first love, his first girlfriend and lover and still everytime they slept together it was as explosive and intense and gorgeously erotic as the first time, he moaned again - louder when Eve's throat convulsed around him and he hated that she could make him fall apart so easily. He lacked that shred of control he normally had when around her, she changed him. 

"Bloody hell" he cursed, "Eve - might wanna sl - ohhug - ow down" his trepidation was interrupted by a deep groan as she sucked on his tip and treated him like an ice lolly until Lucifer couldn't do anything but sit back and enjoy the pleasure crashing over him in waves. 

She was a woman starved of sexual intimacy for probably thousands of years up in the Silver City - Adam sure as hell didn't know the best way to please her, she spent so long trying to be the best wife she never truly understood what it was she wanted. Lucifer helped her realise she didn't have to be the doting housewife with the subservience and innocence God created her to have, around Lucifer she was excited and adventurous, and certainly more sexual.  
Making him lose himself in pleasure was one of the things she missed the most about Lucifer, and now being here - running her tongue down his shaft before pursing her lips around his tip and taking him as far down her throat as possible, she felt she was getting what she truly desired, no holding back. 

The ache of climax was tugging at his body and making his balls tighten up against him, Lucifer moans again and his hand in Eve's hair grows tighter as his hips buck upwards. 

"Eve" he groans, the first strand of cum shooting from his twitching cock shot down her throat and Lucifer groaned deeply in pleasure with a haze drifting down over his head as his orgasm continued to rip from his body and into her mouth.  
As he grunted and collapsed limply onto the bed Eve pulled back from his spent cock and swallowed his orgasm with a grimace that made him chuckle quietly. 

"I missed you" she says, catching her breath. 

"Well I certainly missed this" he replies, stroking her hair with his hand before he leans down to press his lips against hers. Eve crawls up the bed to straddle him again and deepen the kiss, it was slower but still just as passionate as they took their time in exploring each other's mouth as Lucifer had a hand on the base of her head and one on her hip. 

Eve's gentle hand crept down until she reached his now softened cock, still impressive in shape and size, and wraps her fingers around his length and pumping him up and down until he moans into the kiss and flips them over, pinning her hands above her head and pulling back from the kiss with a smile.

A few moments later and Lucifer was pumping his hips up into Eve's body and making her gasp and moan and tremble, he pushed and arched his back and fucked her harder until she was clawing at his back and scratching at unbreakable skin in pleasure. 

They stayed in that moment for another 15 minutes until Eve had cum two more times and Lucifer spent inside her - spilling with a groan of her name and kissing her neck with a hot mouth.  
Eve was seemingly insatiable, mere seconds after Lucifer had came she was clenching around him and pushing her hips back up around him. He chuckled. 

"Give the Devil a chance to recover darling"


End file.
